Talk:Gerard Valkyrie/Archive 1
Marks They arent 3s they are sideways M's, as in his schrift.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 09:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regeneration Since he converts damage to size, and that all of his wounds disappeared when he enters his "Godly Size", should we put down that he is capable of regenerating under "The Miracle"? Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Possible kinship with Penida? Something I noticed was when the Soul Kings Palace began to fall apart in chapter 620, it was Gerard who went to save Pernida, no on else, and considering there is a connection of them being parts of the Soul King, perhaps there's something there why he would be the one to save him? (Hadrimon (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2016 (UTC)) you might want to comment on his eyes you know. --Primarch11 17:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC)User: Primarch11 What about his eyes? (Hadrimon (talk) 17:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC)) Well they are unique, I think that is something worth mentioning in the appearance section. How many times do you see eyes that look like they are being covered by something? --Primarch11 06:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) User:Primarch11 Bullet Points For Powers & Abilities section, maybe now or in the future we should add a bullet point structure similar on Gremmy Page where we have sections underneath, Life Creation & Infiltration such as for Gerard we could have Enhanced Strength for breaking a piece of a tower and creating smashes the ground and able to repel back the Visoreds with just his shield and Enhanced Durability when he withstood the attacks from Byakuya & the Visoreds. CoolJazzman (talk) 18:17, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Durabilty on Shield We should mention, on how durable his shield is, as withstood a slash by Kenpachi unreleased sword, surprising Kenpachi as well. CoolJazzman (talk) 12:54, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Revamping on "The Miracle"'s definition I think we should revamp on the definition of Gerard's ability "The Miracle". As opposed to simply convert all damage he suffered, I think it's better to say his ability is to draw power from the emotions of others (based on his own admittance): "an ability which gives form to the very thought and feelings, and desires of the masses". The emotion of "fear" of an unbeatable enemy gives him more power, the "hope" that sheathes his Hoffnung causes despair (or reflective damage) when damaged. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:06, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Also have them put downs as bullet points, like with Pernida & Yhwach, along with the enhanced abilities he has when he is in that form, such as Strength, Speed, Durability, Spiritual Pressure & Regeneration. CoolJazzman (talk) 06:57, April 3, 2016 (UTC)) Two more things to add to Powers & Abilites I think we can mention that Gerard has a Highly Perceptive Combatant, as he quickly saw through Toshiro & Byuakya scheme & put down Swordsmans, as he shows skill as he was able to clash on par with Kenpachi, (don't put him down as a Master or Expert, as maybe his size gave him an advantage, but he does show skill, so we can put down as just Swordsman for now).CoolJazzman (talk) 07:28, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Vollstandig What proof is there that his wings are from a Vollstandig and not The Miracle? Yes they are angel wings but there isn't a halo, so I think it's speculation to say anything right now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:40, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I would have to agree here, there is no indication of Vollstandig also Gerard i feel like pernida maybe a special case with a plethora of capability. If we recall they are given letters as curtesy of their power, such extra power as Vollstandig may not be needed as well the situation with those two seems to be that they never required nor where ever given any powers by yhwach. In any case there is no indication of Vollstandig, this is the same issue we ran into with resurrection. Why everytime we see wings we assume such a thing i dont know.-- ::When Yhwach revived his four elites by Auswahlen'ing the rest of the Sternritter, we kinda just assumed the resulting wings were all Vollstandig. We were proven very wrong with both Lille and Askin. Pernida didn't seem to have a real one of his own, being something other than a normal Quincy (i.e. part of the Soul King). As Xil mentioned in his 669 blog, this is likely the same thing for Gerard given his apparent status as the SK's "heart". The question is, can we classify these wings as Vollstandig for these two if they don't have their own unique ones? And can we classify them as some temporary Vollstandig for the other two that do? I'm honestly not sure at the moment. :Like you said Schiffy, initially, all 4 of the Sternritter Elite guard were granted white feathery wings upon being revived via Auswahlen, with Gerard being the only one with a halo. But, as we've seen with Lille and Askin, all sternritter still have their own official and personalized version of Vollstandig, with the Auswahlen version being a result of being revived by Auswahlen itself. So I think we can just add his initial Vollstadnig to his description alongside his current version, just like with Lille. We should also mention that, while Gerard is in his Godly Size, his halo isn't present.Poweltav (talk) 23:28, April 7, 2016 (UTC)